1363 DR
* Devils emerge from portal''s in Dragonspear Castle and gather an army of ogres, kobolds, orcs, all kinds of goblinoids, and a black dragon. In the Second Dragonspear War, the "Hordes of Dragonspear" overrun and destroy the village of Way Inn and its namesake, before moving to attack Daggerford. The Hordes are defeated in the Battle of Daggerford by a hastily made alliance of dwarves, elves from the Misty Forest, paladins of Ilmater, mercenaries, local militia, and a troop of the City Guard of Waterdeep. * Ruathym defeats a merrow army sent to conquer it by the illithid Vestress, servant of Slarkrethel. * Teldar, master of the pirates of the Inner Sea, is challenged and defeated by his main rival, Vurgrom "the Mighty". Teldar is exiled to Thesk as Vurgrom take control of the pirates. * The Edificant Library is attacked by Kierkan Rufo, reinforced by the Chaos Curse. All its inhabitants die or turn into vampires. Soon, the Edificant Library is destroyed by Cadderly, and Spirit Soaring is built in its place. * Artus Cimber finds the [[Ring of Winter (artifact)|''Ring of Winter]] in the temple of Ubtao in the reappeared city of Mezro in the jungles of Chult. He uses it to help defeat an army of goblins led by the Cult of Frost, who were attacking Mezro in order to capture the Ring. * Lord Apprehender Naramixna cracks (but doesn’t break) the great seal of Deep Imaskar to allow limited numbers of people in and out of the city. * Following the disappearance of Lord Bron in 1362 DR, Iriaebor is taken over by the Zhentarim, who install Lord Cutter as their puppet in mid-Hammer. Cutter's rule is harsh and unstable and Iriaebor is later reclaimed by adventurers by mid-Marpenoth. Bron returns to power. * King Imphras V, member of the Heltharn dynasty, dies of a wasting disease before he can actually claim the throne of Impiltur. Imbrar II succeeds him, a younger brother aged only 5. Thus Sambryl remains in power as Queen-Regent. * The town of Tammar in Thesk is resettled and rebuilt following its destruction by the Tuigan Horde and occupation by bandits. The government paid a force of 100 orcs to drive out the bandits, and the orcs are hailed as heroes by the returning inhabitants and welcomed into the community. * Hubadai, the son of Yamun Khahan of the Tuigan Horde names himself khahan and establishes the Tuigan nation of Yaïmmunahar. * With Rashemen experiencing an unusually cold winter, a great many creatures of cold from the Icerim Mountains journey into the North Country and further south. * Quinan Varnaed, a priest of Loviatar, and Zstulkk Ssarmn, a yuan-ti abomination, found the Iron Ring slaving consortium in Skullport. * Azariah Craulnober is born in the spring, in Waterdeep. * In Chult, the city of Mezro makes a reappearance. * A large number of wrecked ships sink down to the Hmur Plateau and the Lost Lands of Serôs. * This year is known as the Year of Winter in the Black Chronology. ;Novels * The Ring of Winter ;Short Stories * Realms of Valor ** Patronage ** The Bargain References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}